Le prix d'un rêve
by alouqua77
Summary: Sacha a réalisé son rêve, devenir maître pokemon. Pourtant, il ne fête pas sa victoire, il pleure.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir les lecteurs ! Et oui je suis nouvelle dans cet univers mais pas dans fancfiction. J'ai écrit pas mal de fictions, une saga de trois tomes et quelques OS par-ci par-là. Je vous propose mon OS sur une histoire entre notre Sacha, notre cher Pikachu (qui est mon chouchou) et Ondine. Je vous laisse apprécier la lecture !**

**/!\Attention SORTEZ LES MOUCHOIRS/!\**

* * *

Sacha regardait le vide autours de lui. Il était revenu au point de départ, au Bourg palette. Sa vie était devenu sans intérêt, sans goût. Il avait l'impression de ne plus servir à rien et dans sa chambre si petite, il se sentait à l'étroit. Il aurait pu se plaindre de sa solitude mais il l'avait choisi, c'est lui qui avait relâché ses pokemons.

Il se leva de son lit en soupirant, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait à l'étage inférieur. Depuis son retour, son père était revenu avec eux. Il avait tout ce qu'il désirait depuis tout petit, une famille et une collection de badge. Dans la douche Sacha ferma les yeux et pria pour entendre quelque chose mais le silence qui régnait ici était pesant. Il mit son jean et son tee-shirt noir, enfila sa casquette et laissa une larme s'échapper. Il n'eut pas le courage de se regarder dans le miroir, il ne voulait pas voir son visage remplit de larme. Quand il arriva en bas des escaliers, Sacha vit des gens réunis autour d'une table, c'était simplement des amis de sa mère. Ces derniers temps, beaucoup de personne rendait visite à sa mère mais lui ne supportait plus ça. En ouvrant la porte du frigidaire pour trouver quelque chose à manger, il vit la nourriture préférée de Pikachu, le ketchup. Il prit longtemps la bouteille entre ses mains avant de la reposer et de chercher une issue au plus vite. En arrivant dehors, l'air doux et tiède de l'été lui caressait le visage mais cela le rendait encore plus colère. Dehors il croisa des personnes qui le salua mais il ne prit pas la peine de leur répondre, il n'avait pas parlé depuis des semaines. Il se dirigea vers le labo du professeur Chen, le seul qui arrivait encore à le résonner. Sur le chemin beaucoup de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire mais Sacha s'efforça de ne pas penser mais simplement de marcher. Il entra sans frapper, et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur. Il ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Toujours aucun signe, avoua Chen.

Sacha ne resta pas une minute de plus ici et alla retrouver son ami jaune. Il était toujours endormi dans ce grand lit, il semblait si paisible mais plus fragile qu'avant. Si on ne savait pas, on n'aurait pu croire que Pikachu dormait et se réveillerait bientôt. Au loin il entendait la rumeur d'une conversation que menait le professeur Chen et d'autres personnes. Sacha sentit une colère monter en lui, ils allaient empêcher Pikachu de se reposer. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit presque en courant, se préparant à verser toute la colère sur quelqu'un mais quand il vit qui était là il se figea aussitôt.

-Sacha, je te présente un médecin du centre pokemon. Il souhaite observer Pikachu un petit moment et pourquoi pas l'emmener avec lui dans le meilleur centre.

-Non, répondit Sacha avec fermeté.

-On a d'excellent résultat avec nos patients.

-Non, répondit Sacha. J'ai promis à Pikachu de ne plus jamais me séparer de lui, mon pokemon, il est a moi et je ne vous le confirais jamais.

Dans le silence qui s'installait, Sacha écoutait attentivement le bip de la machine qui maintenait son ami en vie depuis maintenant un mois. Il était persuadé que son pokemon entendait tout et c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas parler trop fort mais à cet instant la machine indiquait que le cœur de Pikachu ralentissait. Un élan de panique s'installa dans le cœur de Sacha, non Pikachu ne pouvait pas partir. Sacha courut le plus vite possible et caressa le front du petit pokemon.

-Reste avec moi Pikachu, tu es le seul qu'il me reste. Je t'en pris bats-toi.

Sacha se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait au prêt de Pikachu car il ne voulait pas inquiéter son ami mais aujourd'hui il avait l'impression que toute la peine du monde s'écrasait sur lui. Il tenait la petite patte jaune entre ses doigts et réfléchissait à son avenir, allait-il reprendre la route ? Pas sans Pikachu.

La nuit tomba sur Bourg Palette, il entendait les pokemons nocturnes commencer à s'agiter au dehors et décida qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer chez lui. Le jeune dresseur pokemon emporta le boîtier du moniteur qui indiquait les battements de cœur de Pikachu avec lui après avoir demander à son pokemon de rester en vie.

Sacha arriva chez lui sans aucun regard pour personne et monta directement dans sa chambre.

-Sacha tu as reçu de la visite, commença sa mère.

-M'en fiche, répondit l'adolescent sans se retourner.

C'était la vérité, Sacha n'accordait pas d'importance aux journalistes qui venaient le voir régulièrement. Il ne voulait plus leur accorder la moindre importance et préférait se concentrer sur son Pikachu. Oui c'est vrai il avait d'autre pokemon mais ce n'était pas pareil, ils étaient en totale liberté un peu partout dans le village alors il n'avait pas besoin de s'en soucier. Sa mère lui apporta un plateau repas mais il n'avait pas faim, il ne mangeait pas beaucoup depuis son retour.

-Sacha, ce n'est pas parce que tu as 17 ans que tu dois refuser tout ce que je te propose.

-Je n'ai pas faim c'est tout. Je veux juste dormir un peu, je suis fatigué de tout ça.

La mère hocha la tête d'un air compatissant et retourna dans le salon. Toute la nuit, il écouta les battements du cœur de Pikachu grâce au moniteur. Le bip régulier l'apaisait jusqu'au petit matin où il n'entendit qu'un long bip.

Aussitôt il courut vers le laboratoire, quand il arriva au côté de son ami jaune il crut que son monde s'arrêtait. Pikachu était là, étendu sur le lit sans respirer. Il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et offrait une vision cauchemardesque. Sacha prit les fils de la batterie et essaya de ranimer son pokemon.

Une fois, chargé, dégagé.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Quatre fois.

-Allez Pikachu, hurla Sacha.

Cinq fois.

Le petit bip se fit entendre et Sacha lâcha les fils.

-Chu, murmura Pikachu.

-Ne fais pas d'effort Pikachu, garde tes forces.

-Pi...ka...chu.

Le petit pokemon jaune pleura une seule et unique larme qui se figea sur sa joue avant de fermer définitivement les yeux. Sacha se jeta sur son pokemon et pleura. Il hurlait le prénom de son pokemon, sanglotait et tremblait. Son monde s'était éteint en même temps que Pikachu.

À un moment, le professeur Chen essaya de retirer Sacha pour récupérer Pikachu mais le dresseur ne voulait pas lâcher le pokemon. Ils s'étaient promis d'être ensemble pour toujours et amis jusqu'à la fin des temps quoi qu'il arrivait. Sacha pleura des heures entières à en perdre la raison, ne sachant même plus comment il s'appelait. Quand la nuit était tombé à nouveau il accepta enfin de se relever et de quitter la pièce, il sortit dehors et hurla de rage et de désespoir. Ses autres pokemons arrivèrent et formèrent un cercle autours de lui, le protégeant et le réconfortant mais dans la nuit noire qui s'était installé on n'entendait que les sanglots déchirants d'un dresseur qui venait de voir mourir son premier pokemon. La mère du jeune adolescent le serra dans ses bras et essaya de lui sécher ses larmes comme elle pouvait mais c'était peine perdue. Elle le laissa là, avec ses pokemon et son enfant lui fut reconnaissant. Il avait besoin de solitude, de ne pas penser à ce qui se passait en ce moment.

Ses pokemons échangeaient des sanglots aussi déchirants que ceux de leur dresseurs et Sacha leur demanda de le laisser seul. Il marcha jusqu'en haut de la petite colline, celle qui dominait tout le village et observa la lune pendant de longue heure.

Le soleil se leva et Sacha entendit quelqu'un approcher mais ne se retourna pas.

-Sacha, dit une voix que le jeune homme chérissait depuis le début de son aventure.

Elle fit un pas de plus et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle hésita un moment puis s'agenouilla derrière lui.

-Sacha je suis vraiment désolée pour toi.

Le jeune dresseur se retourna et pleura dans les bras de la belle rousse.

-Pikachu, il est... il est...

-Je sais Sacha, ta mère m'a appelé pour m'expliquer la situation et Roucarnage est venu me chercher tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'il est parti chercher Pierre car il est déjà reparti.

Sacha hocha la tête et pleura toutes les larmes de sont corps mais quand le soleil était complètement levé Sacha releva la tête.

-Ondine, murmura le dresseur.

-Je suis là Sacha et je vais t'aider pour la cérémonie.

-La cérémonie ? Répéta-t-il.

-Oui Sacha il faut faire l'enterrement. Pikachu ne voudrait pas que tu restes comme ça, je pense que Pierre doit être arrivé maintenant.

-Oui tu as raison.

Sacha essuya ses yeux et se releva, il fut surpris mais ne dit pas un mot quand Ondine lui prit la main. Ils marchèrent ainsi en silence sans même échanger un regard, en arrivant à la maison de Sacha, Ondine serra plus fort la main de Sacha. Pierre sortit de la maison en entendant les bruits de leurs pas et serra Sacha dans ses bras puis Ondine.

-Sacha, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

-Il n'y a rien à dire je crois, répondit Ondine.

Ils allèrent en silence au laboratoire pour dire adieu à Pikachu. Sacha refusa que son père lui parle et il n'autorisa que peu de personne à voir Pikachu. Pour lui ce n'était pas une chose que Pikachu aurait accepter, il n'aimait pas que les autres le voient en situation de faiblesse.

-C'est fou ce qu'il est beau. Il semble si paisible et si fort, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne va pas ouvrir les yeux, dit Pierre.

-Je suis certaine qu'il est toujours là quelque part. Pikachu ne peut pas disparaître comme ça, c'est impossible. Je crois bien que c'est le pokemon le plus courageux que j'ai jamais vu.

-Pikachu a toujours su nous redonner le moral et la confiance en nous, continua Pierre les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire pour la cérémonie, avoua Sacha.

Les deux amis de Sacha échangèrent un regard et ils commencèrent à parler de l'endroit où Pikachu reposerait pour l'éternité, de sa plaque tombale et des invités. Il était de tradition que tous les dresseurs ayant combattu contre le pokemon soient présents mais Sacha ne voulait pas de ça. Non il voulait quelque chose d'intime et de familiale. Après tout Sacha avait perdu bien plus qu'un ami, il avait perdu une part de lui-même.

Sacha rentra chez lui pour se doucher et se préparer. Peut-être aurait-il dû dormir un peu mais il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il avait peur en réalité. Pierre vint le chercher un peu avant la cérémonie.

-Ondine et moi pensons que tu voudrais passer un peu de temps avec Pikachu avant la cérémonie.

-Oui, merci.

Sacha souffla avant d'entrer dans la pièce où se trouvait son petit pokemon. En fermant la porte, il sentit une odeur de pomme, le fruit préféré de Pikachu. Il en eut les larmes au yeux.

-Alors voilà, c'est la fin. Ainsi se termine notre combat, sur ta victoire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire cette attaque ? Tu n'étais pas assez fort Pikachu. Quand tu as reçu se placage, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas le supporter mais toi tu t'es relevé.

Sacha se souvint amèrement de sa victoire, le jour où Pikachu avait signé son arrêt de mort pour la gloire de Sacha. Le dresseur de pokemon avait réussi le tournoi, il ne restait plus que la finale pour avoir la victoire et Sacha avait entraîné une équipe de choc. Il n'avait le droit qu'à trois pokemons, et il prit ses meilleurs combattant. Il y avait choisi sans hésiter Pikachu, son fidèle Roucarnage serait à ses côtés et pour le troisième, il hésita toute la nuit. Il y avait Bulbizarre, Carapuce ou Dracaufeu. Bulbizarre était fort mais il avait un point faible, dans l'équipe adverse il y avait un pokémon de type feu alors c'était trop risqué.

Carapuce avait le courage pour lui et Sacha savait grâce à Pierre et Ondine que son adversaire avait un pokemon de type feu c'était l'idéal.

Dracaufeu était le pokémon idéal, il avait la plus grande force et il ne craignait pas le feu. Mais il n'obéissait pas et il ne voulait pas perdre le match.

C'est au petit matin que Sacha décida enfin, il ne prendrait pas le risque avec Dracaufeu. Il monta dans l'escalier et il annonça haut et fort son choix.

-Je choisis Pikachu, Roucarnage et Carapuce.

La foule applaudit, puis vint le tour de l'adversaire. C'était un adolescent plus grand que Sacha, fort et il devait avoir une meilleure équipe que Sacha. Il avait un magnifique Arcanin, un Alakazam et un Mackogneur au muscle incroyablement développé.

Au début le combat fut sympa, Arcanin était rapide mais Carapuce toucha le pokemon feu à plusieurs reprise et il fut K.O en quelques minutes. Sacha le félicita et le rappela, il appela ensuite Roucarnage. Son adversaire envoya Alakazam. Sacha se méfiait beaucoup des types psy, ils étaient traîtres. Sacha essaya d'entourer Alakazam d'une tornade mais il lévita et passa au dessus de l'attaque. Grâce à l'attaque spécial _Choc Psy _du pokemon adversaire,Roucarnage fut incapable de voler, il était une proie facile. D'un mouvement rapide, Alakazam porta le coup de grâce avec son attaque _Psykoud'Boul._ Le pauvre pokemon de Sacha fut terrassé mais il lui restait son Pikachu. Sacha le savait, Pikachu n'était pas apte à affronter un pokemon comme Alakazam. Pourtant le petit pokemon jaune envoya des salves de courant, faisant griller les capacités de son adversaire. Pikachu reçut des coups importants, notamment quand il reçut ses propres attaques grâce au bouclier psychique. Mais l'attaque _point éclair _de Pikachu fit sonner la cloche, Alakazam était K.O. Un temps mort de cinq minutes fut accordé aux finalistes. Sacha appela Pikachu et Carapuce, il voyait bien que son premier pokemon était épuisé mais refusait de lâcher l'affaire.

-Pikachu, repose-toi un peu.

-Pi !

-Pikachu c'est un ordre, cria Sacha un peu en panique.

Carapuce regarda son dresseur puis Pikachu. Un regard s'échangea entre les deux pokemons, Pikachu laissa sa place en bougonnant, refusant de se poser sur l'épaule du dresseur. La cloche sonna et Carapuce alla courageusement affronter Mackogneur. Au fond de lui, Sacha comprit la tactique de Carapuce, épuiser un maximum son adversaire avant de laisser la place à Pikachu. Dans un moment d'émotion, Sacha eut les larmes aux yeux mais l'importance de son combat revint, il devait se ressaisir.

-Carapuce, utilise _vibraqua_.

-Mackogneur esquive, hurla l'autre dresseur à l'autre bout du terrain.

Malheureusement pour Sacha, le pokemon adversaire était rapide, et fort. Il sauta et infligea une incroyable _frappe Atlas_ à Carapuce. Sacha comprit que son pokemon ne tiendrait pas le choc, il essaya de trouver une solution mais on ne s'échappait pas d'une telle attaque. Carapuce fit une dernière tentative d'attaque, sa _danse pluie_ trempa l'arène entière. Avant que son pokemon ne s'écrase au sol dans un bruit assourdissant, Carapuce adressa un regard à Pikachu et à son dresseur. Sacha ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé de se défendre, il pouvait envoyer un _aqua-jet _pour tenter de se sauver mais il n'avait pas tenter le coup.

-Il ne reste plus qu'un pokemon dans chaque camp. Sacha va être obligé d'envoyer son Pikachu fatigué face au terrible Mackogneur.

Pikachu n'attendit pas l'ordre du dresseur, il sauta par dessus l'épaule de son dresseur et atterrit en plein milieu de l'arène aux pieds du féroce Mackogneur. Il était rapide comme l'éclair, petit et furtif, il se faufilait entre les jambes de son adversaire.

-Calme-toi Mackogneur. Concentre toi sur ses pas.

D'un geste rapide, Mackogneur attrapa Pikachu au coup. Sacha paniqua, il ordonna à Pikachu de frapper son adversaire avec un _ultimapoint _mais la force de Pikachu était insuffisante. Mackogneur lança le petit pokemon à terre et attendit l'ordre de son dresseur.

-Mackogneur porte le coup de grâce avec un _placage_.

-Non, hurla Sacha. Tu vas le tuer !

Mackogneur regarda Sacha d'un air concentré, il se tourna vers son maître.

-Je suis ton maître Mackogneur, je t'ai dit _placage._

Le pokemon obéit à son dresseur et, avec toute sa force et son élan, s'écrasa sur Pikachu. Le pokemon jaune, émit un gémissement affreux, qui fit hurler les plus jeunes parmi les spectateurs. Sacha arrêta de respirer.

-Pikachu, murmura-t-il.

Il n'y eut plus un bruit.

-Pikachu, hurla cette fois Sacha.

-Pi..ka...chu.

La foule applaudit, heureux de voir Pikachu en vie. Mais Sacha comprenait Pikachu, il savait ce qu'il disait. Pikachu n'avait plus de force.

-Chuka.

Il allait se battre, pour Sacha.

-Pikachu, non.

C'était trop risqué pour lui, il devait garder ses forces. Le petit pokemon leva les yeux au ciel et regarda la pluie qu'avait fait tomber Carapuce, alors Sacha comprit. Carapuce avait fait tomber de l'eau pour que Mackogneur soit mouillé, c'était le meilleur courant pour une attaque électrique.

-Pika...Chu.

De la foudre tomba de tous les côtés. Frappant Mackogneur d'une violence sans nom, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La foudre fit sauter toutes les lumières et tout le monde ressentit une secousse.

-Pikachu est vainqueur par K.O avec une incroyable attaque _Fatal-foudre_ d'une puissance jamais atteinte.

Sacha se précipita vers son pokemon. Il dégageait encore de l'électricité mais Sacha s'en moquait, il avait l'habitude de l'électricité. Il prit Pikachu dans ses bras et lui parla.

-On a gagné Pikachu, tu es le champion.

-Chu.

Il ferma les yeux et tout le monde se précipita vers lui. Ce fut le moment le plus dur de la vie de Sacha et pourtant il venait de réaliser son rêve. Devenir Maître Pokemon.

-Sacha ? Dit une voix lointaine.

-Sacha, tu m'entends ? La voix se rapprocha.

-Sacha, il est l'heure maintenant.

Le jeune homme se détourna de Pikachu et regarda d'où venait la voix. C'était Ondine.

-Je ne peux pas Ondine, c'est trop dur.

-Je sais Sacha. Mais il le faut, maintenant.

Ondine prit la main de Sacha et entremêla leurs doigts. Le dresseur se pencha sur Pikachu et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

-Adieu mon ami. Que ton repos soit à la hauteur de ta perfection.

Sacha remarqua le pendentif que portait Pikachu, c'était un portrait d'eux prit par la mère du jeune homme. Le dresseur portait le même, c'était comme ça qu'il garderait Pikachu avec lui.

La cérémonie fut brève et très touchante. Chaque pokemon que Sacha avait dressé apporta un présent pour le pokemon défunt. Bulbizarre apporta une fleur éternelle, Carapuce offrit ses lunettes de soleil préférées, Papillusion envoya une _poudre dodo _sur le cercueil, Dracaufeu que Sacha n'avait pas vu arriver apporta bouteille de ketchup et une pomme ce qui fit rire Sacha, Ondine et Pierre malgré les circonstances.

À la fin de la cérémonie, la nuit était tombée. Sacha était resté seul devant la tombe. Il avait fait le choix d'enterrer Pikachu dans son jardin, sous l'arbre qu'ils aimaient tant. Ondine vint le chercher, elle semblait inquiète.

-J'ai toujours dit que tu étais le meilleur, dit-elle après s'être assise à côté de lui.

-À quel prix Ondine ! Il ne méritait pas ça, il... Ce n'est pas juste !

-Je sais Sacha, je sais.

Le jeune homme posa la tête sur l'épaule de la fille, cette fille qui était là depuis le premier jour. Elle l'avait aidé à sauver Pikachu grâce à ce vélo.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici Sacha. On pourrait aller quelque part sans les journalistes, sans les parents, sans les gens qui te rappellent ta douleur.

-Je ne veux pas l'abandonner.

-Il restera toujours là, répondit Ondine en touchant l'emplacement du cœur du dresseur en deuil.

Sacha prit la main d'Ondine qu'il mit sur sa joue et ferma les yeux. Des larmes coulèrent sans s'arrêter et il finit par mettre la tête dans l'épaule de la jeune fille, à l'abri des journalistes à l'affût de la moindre photo, à l'abri de sa mère qui voulait le faire manger, à l'abri du professeur Chen qui culpabilisait, à l'abri de la mort de Pikachu. C'est là, juste au creux du cou de la belle rousse que Sacha trouva le foyer qu'il cherchait.

-On peut y aller quand tu veux Sacha. Pierre a fait ton sac, tes pokemons t'attendent car ils ne veulent pas te quitter et j'ai ça pour toi aussi.

Elle lui tendit une pokeball.

-La pokeball de Pikachu, murmura le jeune homme en souriant.

-Chen me l'a donné tout à l'heure. Il pensait que ça te serait bénéfique de l'avoir, ainsi l'esprit de Pikachu est prêt de toi.

-Merci Ondine.

Sacha se tourna vers Ondine, serra la pokeball contre son cœur et embrassa Ondine. S'il exprima enfin son amour pour la belle Ondine, c'est autre chose qu'il entendit résonner en lui.

-Chaaa.

C'était Pikachu qui souriait. Car Sacha comprit en cette instant que Pikachu n'était pas parti, il serait éternellement son premier pokemon. Grâce à cette pokeball, l'esprit de son ami l'accompagnerait partout.

Et si Pikachu souriait ainsi c'est parce qu'il avait toujours voulu voir Ondine et Sacha ensemble.

-On peut y aller, dit Sacha en se levant et en prenant la main de sa petite amie. Je suis prêt.

* * *

**Pardon d'avoir tué Pikachu mais je l'ai écrit suite à un défi qu'on m'avait lancé sous le prétexte que j'aimais trop Pikachu et que je serais incapable de lui faire du mal. J'ai pleuré, beaucoup pleuré en l'écrivant. **

**Pour vous remettre de vos émotions je vous propose de me laisser une review, vous avez même le droit de m'insulter si ça vous soulage ! Gros bisous **

**A oui, il n'y aura aucune suite ! **


End file.
